Cheers!
by Scrittrice Matilda
Summary: AU All Mortal: Annabeth and Piper got fired from their jobs, at the same time. They go to their favorite bar to drink with their friends. Welcome to Cheers! Where everyone knows your name, whether you like it or not! Just a silly one-shot that is inspired by Cheers, the show.


Cheers!

Where Everyone Knows Your Names

Summary: Annabeth and Piper got fired from their jobs, at the same time. They go to their favorite bar to drink with their friends. Cheers! Where everyone knows your name, whether you like it or not! Just a silly one-shot that is inspired by Cheers, the show.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series or the Heroes of Olympus series. They rightfully belong to Rick Riordan. Though, I guess the greek mythology is owned by Greece, and the roman mythology is owned by the Romans. I also don't own Cheers, the restaurant and the show. So don't come complaining about that either.

Warning: Don't really know what to say. Um, there might be words like hell or damn, but yeah. Oh, some OOCness I guess. There might be unliked pairings, but I kind of chose them randomly.

Author's Note: I thought of this when my father started singing 'Where Everyone Knows Your Name' and told me about the show Cheers. I don't know why I thought of this, but I guess I just wanted to something idiotic and silly. And here it is! I was thinking of making this a story instead, but I decided to stick with this…for now. If you want me to make a story about it, then comment or PM me about it! Oh, and I have never ever ever watched Cheers, or even gone to the restaurant. So this doesn't really have much to do with the show, I don't think so at least.

_~Cheers~_

"You see that super-hot chick waitress over there," Connor asked as he sat down next to Piper and Annabeth, who were drinking away their sorrows. Well, more like celebrating their victory, for most it would be a problem, though.

Annabeth use to work for a architect company, one that was highly known for their wonderful structures of condos and city-like buildings. Annabeth had loved working for such a well-known company, but her boss was a pain. He would always order her around, and make her redo anything she had made. Whether it was good or not, it didn't matter.

Piper was a Psychologist, and helped those who were mentally disabled. With her charm and calming voice, she was perfect for her job. She, too, was fired that night. While she was more upset than Annabeth had been, she didn't mind since she didn't enjoy the place.

It had all started when they were at a meeting, and somebody had recognized Piper because of her mom, who was on every males' top drool-worthy females. They had given a perverted and sexist comment about her, and well…

Let's just say that after exchanging many rude comments, many sucker punches (delivered by the two girls), and a bunch of greek curses, both bosses took their chance to fire the girls.

Not that they cared. No, they were as happy as can be, leaving those hellholes that were called jobs.

Annabeth glared at Connor, her startling grey eyes looking as though she wanted to set the goofy boy on fire, and knowing her, she probably did. Piper sighed, downing another glass of champagne and orange juice. Ah, the wonders of a well made screwdriver.

Piper and Annabeth followed Conner's finger, which was rudely pointing at a beautiful waitress. She had brown hair that was put into a casual ponytail, her curly bangs pulled back by strawberry clips. She had forest green eyes, and a perfect smile that she wore while talking with the costumers. With a green summer dress, and a white apron, she looked like she came out of a movie.

"Yeah, what about her?" Jason asked as he sat down next to Piper, wrapping his arm around her waist. He kissed her cheek and stared at her with loving blue eyes before turning his attention towards the mischievous male.

Connor grinned, grabbing his usual beer from Percy, the bartender. Percy smiled cheerfully at the four regular customers.

Percy was the son of Poseidon, a well known Marine Biologist who was one of the kindest people you'll ever meet. Percy happened to gain his high intelligence for the waterlife, and his personality traits from his father. He had sea green eyes, like the sea, and unruly hair that was usually seen in a tangle. He had a great memory when it came to people, and always remembered people's orders. He was a college student who was working during his winter break; he was studying to be a Marine Biologist like his father.

"Come on, Connor. Don't tell them, boss will kill you!" Percy exclaimed as he was cleaning a wine glass. He mock glared at the son of Hermes before setting the glass down and putting his hands on his hips.

"You know that your brother doesn't need any more trouble, he already has so many people after him," scolded Percy as he smacked the back of Connor's head. Connor yelped, grasping his head as the others laughed at him.

"But Percy," whined Connor. "I promise these guys won't tell, they won't. Right guys?" Jason, Piper, and Annabeth nodded.

Suddenly, Luke appeared. He grinned as he saw his girlfriend, Annabeth. He sat next to her, and like Jason, kissed her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I heard about work, babe. Sorry about that," said Luke as he put his chin atop Annabeth's blond curls. Annabeth huffed before smiling.

"And who said I was angry about it? I got to curse at my boss, sucker punch a couple of jerks, and I got fired! It was like Christmas had come early. And don't worry, I'll be fine. I've already found another architect company who'll take me. Because I'm the best of the best." Luke laughed at Annabeth's words, everyone else joining in.

"Well, it seems you guys started the party without us," came the familiar and bright voice of Hazel. Everyone turned to see Hazel and Frank looking at them with mock anger. Hazel had her arm locked with Frank, and both were now grinning like idiots.

Hazle was the daughter of Hades, who was a co-owner with Poseidon. Hazel was an old fashioned girl, who prefered to dress in older and more mature clothes for her age. She has eyes that were like melted gold and dark cinnamon curls. Her dark skin was always healthy and bright due to her hobby of horse riding. She was sixteen and enjoyed those gem mining areas that you could go to. Many would say that she was going to be an archaeologist because of her talent for underground navigation. She also happened to trip across valuable items wherever she went. A sapphire on the bus, a golden watch at a grocery store, a diamond earring at the pool.

Frank was the son of Ares, a highly known soldier who fought for his country. Frank was entering the army once he turned eighteen, but he wanted to be a veterinarian. He was currently seventeen, and was Hazel's future fiance. They both wanted to get married before Frank joined the army, but Hades and Ares had not allowed it. So now they just stayed as girlfriend and boyfriend. Not that it mattered, they still loved each other.

"Hey Haze, come sit here with Pipes and I," Annabeth called out as she and Piper shooed their boyfriends away. Luke and Jason both pouted like five year olds before starting a conversation with each other.

"What I was saying-" Connor was interrupted again when Leo came out, his hair on fire. Leo was wearing his usual clothes, loose button up with suspenders and khakis. Leo was the son of Hephaestus, and was an engineer who always hung out with Percy.

"Dude, look! My hair is on fire, again! I swear I didn't do anything, only tried to light a match…" Percy sighed before taking a cup of water and pouring it on Leo's head as the boy starting ranting about the nerve of the match.

"The boy can build or fix anything, yet lighting a match is too complicated for him," Percy muttered to himself as Leo complained about his wet clothes. Percy rolled his eyes while the customers at the bar laughed their butts off. Once everyone calmed down, they were all smiling.

"Anyways, what I was saying before you all rudely interrupted me," started Connor as he mock glared at the other teenagers. "A rumor has been going on about Travis banging one of his workers, the girl Katie Gardner. Apparently they have a 'on and off' relationship, both being too cowardly to show their feelings."

Those who didn't work at Cheers had their jaws dropped and eyes popped. Though Leo was grinning madly, his hands threaded through his hair in an attempt to get the ashes out.

"What! You mean that Travis, as in the Travis 'I can't stick with one girl' Stoll!" Piper exclaimed as her eyes flickered from a dark green to a vibrant blue. Connor nodded, putting his hand on his intertwined fingers.

Percy was casually making more drinks for Hazel, Leo, and Frank. He gave them their drinks as silence reigned the bar area for a while.

"How are you not surprised Leo," demanded Jason as he glanced at his friend. Leo shrugged, sharing a knowing look with Percy, who was innocently whistling as all eyes fell on him.

"I found out when I caught Travis and Katie going at it on table 14, the table I was assigned to clean. I was too stunned and slightly disgusted to react properly. Instead of thinking about how my co-worker was with my boss, all I could think about was: Eww, people eat on that table!" Everyone laughed at their words before Hazel choked on her drink.

"Ugh, I think I ate at that table this morning!" Hazel cried out as she glared at her drink, like it was its fault. The teenagers started roaring with laughter once they heard that. Everybody quieted down as they thought to themselves. All of them stuck in older memories of the past.

They were all glad to be back with each other. They had all met years ago, when a big commotion happened. Percy and Jason were teenager-napped by Hera, Zeus's overjealous wife. Jason use to live at SPQR Camp, while Percy live at HB Camp. Both boys lost their memories, and had to find their way into a new life. Annabeth, Leo, Piper, Luke, Connor, and Jason found out about what was happening and made their way to SPQR Camp to get Percy back. Thalia and Nico were both away at the time. Thalia was helping her group that she was in charge of. Nico was actually helping Percy through his new life, by the orders of his father. Neither had been seen for a while now, and only Annabeth, Connor, Luke, and Percy had actually personally knew them.

The big commotion happened because of a past rivalry the two camps had. SPQR Camp was once a legion in Rome while HB Camp was once a town in Greece. Both had different names, of course, but that didn't get rid of the differences between the two. It was to unite the two camps and make peace.

Now everything was now back to normal, but Percy and Jason had lost three years of their life. They both had been thirteen when they were taken, and got their old lives back once they hit the age of sixteen. Though it was all worth it. Jason found the love of his life, and Percy realized just how appreciated he was by others.

A sigh went through the group of friends, as if they were one person. So much had happened in the last few years, and yet it seemed like it was just yesterday when they turned thirteen and trouble appeared. Times had gone by so fast, all of them on their way to becoming somebody important in the world. Each of them hoping to make a difference, make a mark that people would remember and go 'Hey, so and so had done this!'

_Ding!_

They all turned to the door once they heard the chime of the door's gold bell that hung in the top right corner. They saw two familiar people, both smirking like crazy. It was Thalia Grace and Nico Di' Angelo.

Nico had grown, he now stood taller than Percy. He was still wearing his aviator jacket, his black hair covering the top part of his brown eyes.

Thalia was still the same, electric blue eyes and neck length, black hair. She was wearing her regular torn jeans and silver buttoned, leather jacket.

The kids at the bar grinned from ear to ear, and got ready to say their signature saying.

And together they said, "Welcome Thalia Grace and Nico Di' Angelo to Cheers! Where everyone knows your names!"

_~End~_


End file.
